


Murder and Mayhem

by aristablightnn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Cora Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Dead Laura Hale, Derek Feels, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek, Royal Hales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristablightnn/pseuds/aristablightnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could fate be so cruel? In all his life, his one joy.... Oh may the gods help us all.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Derek has to save Stiles before they both die.</p><p>A/N - More tags to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder and Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I know, not that good of a summary. But I'm working on it. I've had this story running around my head for a month. I haven't sketched anything out for this story, so I have no clue where it will go, but I have more written and rough, but I wanted to get this out and see how many were interested and if I should continue this as a story to write when Guns, Fur, Fangs, and Other Smugglables doesn't want to write itself. Which is happening right now. Which I'm not happy with right now. Ugh.
> 
> So, should this be something to distract me with for a little bit while I try to kick the next chapter out? Or should I ditch this..... It's not going to be long. Not sure if it'll be happy or sad. But I guess we shall see from your comments and kudos~

Derek stared at the young man kneeling before his uncle, King Peter. The hall was silent, knowing already what was going to happen.

The man was on trial for the practice of sorcery, something forbidden in Hale territory since a sorcerer had set the palace on fire, killing most of the royal line. His older sister, Laura, who had been out riding all night with him, had become alpha, which would usually mean she was then the queen, but an accident had forced it to pass to his uncle as she passed away. His first act of kingship had been the ban of all magic in the territory. Knights had ridden out to make sure the purge was conducted properly. On their ride, they had found Derek's younger sister, Cora, and had quickly brought her home. The celebration of her return hadn't lasted long, with the new tears and reopened scars that she reminded them all of.

Right then, Derek could feel her glancing his way from the other side of Peter's throne. When the man had been brought forth, Derek could swear that what was left of his heart had shattered for a second time. It was a wonder that Peter hadn't even glanced his way. But then again, any whisper of magic sent Peter on a one track focus.

The loud voice of the herald covered up his shallow breaths.

"We bring before the royal family and court the trial of one Stiles Stilinski. Charged with the practice of the forbidden arts." He paused to let his voice carry over the crowd before turning and looking at Stiles. "How do you plead?"

It seemed like all the air had gone out of the large room. Stiles raised his bowed head and looked right at the throne. Those brown-doe colored eyes Derek had come to know gave them each a sad look. Derek could have sworn he was memorizing their features. He tried not to fidget or breath as those eyes lingered on him just a bit longer. A soft sigh, almost unheard, escaped from those pink, soft lips. Long eyelashes covered those doe eyes again, his head dropping back down to resume the position he had been in before the herald had spoken.

"No words to say?" Peter's soft, almost musical voice rung loud in the room. "You condemning yourself?"

Derek could barely see Stiles' mouth move as he spoke. "Plead for your life and claim you're innocent and you're apparently trying to cover your sins. Yell and scream and shout curses and it just proves what everyone apparently knows, that you’re a sorcerer. Stay quiet and let the king rule as he will, what else could you be but a practitioner of magic." Stiles shook his head. "What do the innocents say? What do the parentless children cry? What do the parents scream when it's their only child?" He sighed. "No. The king will rule as he wishes. What I say has no matter in his eyes. Innocent or not."

The room seemed to look to the throne, waiting for the king to reply.

"Are you slandering the king? Claiming that I'm not a fair judge?!" Peter's face slowly became red with rage. "Do you presume to know the king's mind? My reasons and thoughts? Or do you even presume at all? Have you cast a spell to get into my mind?!" Peter stood suddenly. "To the dungeon with you! It shall be decided tomorrow what will be done with you and your mind tricks!" Peter sat back down as the guards came forward again. They grabbed Stiles and marched him down to the dungeons.

It took everything in Derek to not step forwards or make a spectacle. His younger sister was now covertly staring at him. He could feel the worry in her gaze. He spent the rest of the court hearings in a daze, barely remembering what was going on around him. He knew that, should he miss anything important, he had his sister there and also some of his most trusted guards and close friends were in the room and would make sure he didn't miss anything.

*****

The high moon bell sang it's deep tone throughout the whole city. Derek stole out of his room as quietly as he could, using the routes he had learned as a boy to skirt around the guards and nosy servants. He quickly made his way down to the lower dungeons. He stopped and straightened up his appearance before entering the only hallway into and out of the dungeons. The guards at the dungeon entrance stood at tight attention when they caught sight of him. He passed them with no issue, knowing he would have none. No one stopped the crown prince just like no one stopped the king. At the branch where he knew Stiles was being kept, he dismissed the guard in front of Stiles' cell.

"But, sir," the guard protested.

Derek gave him a stern look. "He is within the barriers and can do no harm. Leave us."

The guard, a young man by the name of Isaac, looked torn for a moment before nodding and walking away.

"You shouldn’t be here, you know." A soft voice said from inside the cell.

Derek snorted softly. "Like I could be anywhere else." He walked up to the bars and sighed. A look of longing and sadness overcame his face. "Stiles," he breathed softly.

He watched as two hands braced themselves against the bars. "Derek." Brown doe eyes gazed deeply into sad blue-ringed hazel ones.

"Why?" He asked after a moment of silence between them.

"That's a loaded and complicated question there," Stiles smirked. "Care to elaborate?"

Derek put his hands mirror to Stiles', though they couldn't reach each other through the multi-layered protected bars. "Why did you use magic? How could you get caught? Why does…"

"It was either save us and get arrested or not save us and have you collapse for some unknown reason because I died or was in critical condition."

"Us?"

Stiles smiled a soft smile. "Yea. My neighbor's daughter. Ten years old and doing most of the housework while her father works in the forge. Her family's huge and mostly wolves to boot. Somewhere around six to ten people share her table. She had gotten some herbs to cook with from the fields just outside of the gates. One of the herbs she had gotten was wittlewood."

Derek sucked in a breath. Wittlewood was just as bad as monkshood, only worse because it couldn't be smelt or tasted by a wolves' higher senses and its effect was as deadly for a wolf as it was for a human. As soon as the symptoms showed, it was too late for any antidote. Only person able to taste the plant was someone with magical abilities. Funny thing about wittlewood, though, was that, uncooked, it was one of the strongest herbal healers in nature.

"They had invited me to share their table for lunch along with some of their friends. A grand total of twenty one people shared that pot. Newborn babe even got some of the broth."

"Stiles," Derek's voice was strangled with emotion, remembering his own family's death. But to have no survivors? It was cringe worthy.

"I would have healed them all without their knowledge if I could, but I couldn't do it silently. Told them all what was wrong and had to heal them." Tears trickled down his cheeks. "They all said they wouldn't tell anyone. That they would keep my secret."

"You can't blame yourself, Stiles. You know it's against the law to harbor anyone with magic, so no one could come up and say anything."

Stiles wiped at his eyes. "I know. *sniffle* It's just that…" He looked up into Derek's eyes and whispered so low Derek barely caught it, "Lydia and Jackson were also there. Derek, she's almost due."

**Author's Note:**

> So....... Continue? Not continue? Love? Hate? Could care less?
> 
> Always accepting ideas as well!!! Or prompts if you have something you may want to see in a different story or setting or whatever.


End file.
